Juntos cap 3 ¿Tu o El?
by Perse.Alien.Fiction
Summary: Aki yo,una vez mas,solo para avisat,este cap tiene algo de anti TxG asi ke si te gusta esa pareja no te rekomiendo ke lo leas,o si komo kieras n n
1. Chapter 1

Kuando pude porfin despertar,note ke la calidez se habia ido y ke solo sentia el frio pasto Habri ojo por ojo y note ke no estaba encima de Duncan sino ke el mismo me estaba sacudiendo para ke me despertara.  
-Hasta ke te despertaste-  
-Ehmm....Duncan?-Decia Gwen kon voz de dormida -Despiertate! Encontre el camino para volver al campamento-  
En ese momento me puse de pie en 2 segundos y Duncan y yo volvimos corriendo al campamento Cuando ya llegamos,entre a la caba a de las chicas toda sucia,kon las botas algo rotas y sobretodo contracturada -GWEN! Chika! Ke te paso? - Preguntaba Leshawna -Una larga historia-  
Supuse ke a Duncan le habria pasado exactamente lo mismo.  
Tenia la necesidad de tirarme en mi cama y suspirar....pero no era la misma comodidad de antes de perderse en el boske Era algo en la almoahada,La revolvi un poko y enkontre una carta kon porte romantiko,Lo primero ke me pregunte es Sera de Duncan?  
Pero ke kosas estoy pensando,,el jamas me dejaria una carta asi Entonces me decidi a abrirla y decia asi:  
``Querida estado muy dolido por todo lo ke nos paso,me a costado dormir mucho y enrelidad te extra o Y si tu kompartes ese mismo sentimiento vendras a las 6:00 al comedor,cuando todos se hayan ido Te quiere,Trent`` Me quede pensando un era posible ke Trent aun me amara kuando estaba con Courtney ? Acaso keria enga arla ?  
Ya estaba segura de ke no sentia nada mas por Trent,pero me kede muy curiosa de ke pasaria entre Trent y Courtney.  
Me decidi por ir y ver ke pasa,ke vaya a donde el no significa ke vuelva kon el.  
Kuando el reloj marko las 6:00 me diriji al comedor,nunka lo habia bisto tan vacio y oskuro.  
Y derepente veo ke Trent sale de abajo de una de las mesas con unas rosas en mano -Gwen,viniste ! :D , Eso significa ke-  
Directamente no me dejo responder y se lanzo a mi boca komo si ya hubieramos vuelto a ser novios Sus besos me hacian sentir komo antes....komo los viejos tiempos....pero algo andaba mal Algo era extra o en ese beso,ese beso me hizo sentir....inutil,facil......de esas chikas ke se lanzan a kualkier chiko sus besos no eran igual ke antes,eran mas frios,sin amor.  
Kuando logre sakarmelo de encima le dije -Trent..... Ke pasar con Courtney-  
-Corte kon ella,no es la chika ke yo kreia ke era,me di kuenta de ke te amo a ti y kreo ke tu a mi cierto? -  
-Trent.....Ya es muy tarde,me decepsionaste terriblemente,y no vas a poder kurarlo kon un simple frio beso-  
En ese insante sali del komedor kon una sensacion extra a Ke te pasa Gwen? Ignoraste a el chiko ke esperaste toda tu vida!  
Ke es lo ke te impulsa a rechazarlo ? Y me detuve.  
Sera kien kreo ke estoy pensando....? No,Duncan es solo un amigo,es imposible ke yo....lo ame Y me sake esa idea de la cabeza. 


	2. Juntos Cap4 Mi candidata perfecta

Pov de Duncan

Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando veo que de repente una chica morena, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se me acerca.

-DUNKY ¡!!! – y a continuación me besa

-oye!! Que estas…?-

-Besando a mi novio favorito por supuesto-

-Aver,aver,hasta lo que yo pensaba habíamos cortado-decía yo, bastante molesto-

-Oh,vamos Dunky , siempre que cortamos volvemos con un simple beso , porque nos amamos-decía Courtney tomándome de la mano

Por lo mucho que me costase aceptarlo , ella tenia razón , siempre que rompíamos nos reconciliábamos por un beso , un estupido e inútil beso, no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran así.

-Pues, no esta vez Courtney , esta fue la ultima vez que cortamos-Decía yo , caminando hacia otro lado donde ella no estuviera

-DUNCAN?! REGRESA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSNTANTE!-decía Courtney desaforada

Pero a mi no me importaba, lo único que quería era sentarme en las escaleras de la cabaña y relajarme un poco, hice todo lo que quería…excepto lo de relajarme.

_**``Ah….que duras fueron estas semanas…primero me perdí en el bosque con Gwen…luego **__**esto…que mas ¿?``**_

Si quería relajarme un poco primero de todo…necesitaba una nueva que en ese instante tuve una de las mejores ideas que se me pueden haber ocurrido, hacer una lista de las chicas de la isla:

Eva: totalmente cero 7-7

Katie: cero también 7-7

Sadie: otro cero 7-7

Heather: mmm.....…7

Courtney: cero definitivo 7-7

Lindsay: mmm…igual que Heather

Izzy: 6

Bridgette: 6

Beth: CERISIMO

LeShawna: 5

Cuando pude darme cuenta de ese ultimo nombre que me faltaba poner…Gwen…como describirla…es decir…no tenia la menor idea de describirla,no porque no la conocía si no porque no tenia las palabras exactas…Y cuando finalmente me decidí a escribir puse esto:

Gwen:

Me quede pensando por un segundo … ¿seria posible que…?

Es imposible…jamás podría…gustarme Gwen.

Y me levante de las escaleras , a caminar para despejando un poco mi mente…olvidando mi agenda de las chicas.

Pov de Gwen

Estaba muy estresada, estos últimos días habían sido muy raros.

Lo único que quería era darme una ducha y no hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando salía de la cabaña, hacia las duchas pise una agenda extraña. Pude divisar que era de Duncan por el aspecto que tenia,y no es que sea chismosa pero es solo que me dio algo de curiosidad que había escrito, así que le eché un vistazo…hasta llegar a su lista de chicas.

En ese momento deje caer la agenda de mis manos…Y me quede mas pálida de lo que soy…


End file.
